


Jareths daughters a outlaw

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: before jareths met sarah he had another love .she left him with a child who not anyones idea of the ordinary child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

Jareth sat in his throne ,one leg lazily hanging over one arm,the goblins running riot around him.just like every other day.

It had been three long years since he'd seen his daughter jessamine .she'd be 14 in a few weeks from now.

every year when time had fallen upon her brithday jareth would lock himself in his chambers for weeks and once he'd repeer his chamber would look and smell like a stable or worse.Anyone who got close engoh to the king to really learn who he was knew the only thing that could throw him so off track would be his sarah he had lost 9 years ago and his beloved daughter.

jessamine was beautiful.She look not like her mother or father who were both blonde.She had red fire like hair that sat in curls under her shoulders.she had these uncommon bright green eyes and pale porcelin like skin.

She was very clever and very resourceful and as powerful as her father ,with magic flowing at her finger tips .Also like her father she enjoyed kicking goblins ,hating there unfattering company.

She'd always had a bright sprite and a wild fire in her since the day of her brith.

Her mother would hid away at the sound of her fathers booming bad moods but jessamine would simply tell him to can it before the whole underground caved in.

She'd rather ride houres then sit around with some old gruchy governess ,who wanted to teach her sewing and how play paino ,whice seemed to come natruly to her as did most things that came to music or the many creatures and beast of the labyrinth whice she had already tryed playing thourgh every time she wished a nanny or governess away her father would tell her it was to dangerous and do everything inhis power[whice was alot] to stop her from ateppting it.

But even thourgh she loved her father she hated that he wasted a human by turning it in to one of the things she hated the most .Goblins.what a waste she thourght .

It was already hard engouh to rise a girl on his own ,but she was consintly running off into the labyrinth with stable boys or dancing with the fire gang in there forest .He could't stop her she was as powerful as he was .

As she got older she hated her fathers liking for the human to goblin transformaion .she begged him to stop .but he did't ,he said it was he's duty to the world,he had said that everyone had a duty to the world and some harder then others.

Jareth sent her to three different bording schools ,one in the aboveground but everytime she either ranway or was sent away.

when she was 9 she had first interfeared with the child he had taken from a couple .Jessamine stole the baby and hid it thourgh jareth soon the child and demmanned she hand it over .she refuessed ,no one had ever beaten the labyrinth .thourgh she was sure that someone ,somewhere could this couple were definly not it.

jessamine fort with magic ,with powers jareth did not know she had jet or ever mastered.Jareth fort back hardly using half his powers .he would never hurt his own daughter that way .

jessamine managed to get the baby home to its unharmed parents .

jareth was furious but the underground concile was even more furious ,some thing know body thorght was possible.the king had been less woried about lossing the game but more what would happen to jessamine .what she did was far more bad then anyone could had thourght .

the sentcean for interfuring with the way of magic and the way of the world was death by the offened hands but jareth could not do it ,he could not kill the very thing he had made out of love.

she was bansihed from the goblin city and labyrinth for as long as she lived after one year of unjustly trials .

but what jareth and the conclie did not know was this 10 year old villan who had just been ripped from her tightle had far more then one trick up her sleeve .

on the night before her bansihment she broke out with the help of a small reble, outlaw group.whos aim was stopping the transformantion of human to goblin.the leader of the group ,a young man died trying to get every memeber for his team out .he gave the leader ship to 10 year old, ex-princess jessamine.

At first shé did not know what to do with her leader ship .she learnt fast and became a graet leader.

The reble camps were hidin deep into the labyrinth.where its and jessamines magic saved them from identafacion .

She was just a girl not even a lady yet and she was given the responseablityes of a woman .

Jareth knew this and so did jessamine.

he missed her so much.more then the moon and stars combined.

jareth was yanked out of his torcered memeries as the voice of a woman.

and went of to do what jessamine hated most. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before jareths met sarah he had another love .she left him with a child who not anyones idea of the ordinary child.

Jessamine leant lazliy agaist the tree ,her arms crossed. It was night ,the sun had fallen hours ago.As much as the underground was amzing in the light of day ,it truly took on it's beautiy in the moon light.Underground night's were dangerous .Whice was what jessamine loved the most about it.She loved the feel of the fear and adrenalin as dead leaves chunch under the wieght of her waiting oppent in the bushes behind her.She could hear it's heavy breathing ,as if she could feel it on her breath meters away. The night always bourght out the best of her fae advenced sences.

She could smell the lake water of her oppents cothing.It had obvisly been in the lake that was only 500 or so meters away from the camps hidin gateway.

She slowly stood up.Her gaze arowed at the bushes whice barely hid the drawf.A crule smiled marking her face .She dissapeered, silently reapeering behind the badly hidin drawf.

''You were't spying on me were you hoggle?''jessamine asked.Hoggle had always been a old fool ,but a good freind for the last few years now.

''Wha?!''hoggle cryed out in surprize and turned around to face the red headed girl.''jess! what do ya think ya doin!?creepin up on me like that!''jessamines grin stayed as she light cocked her head right.

''oh ,hoggle did I give you a fright?''

''W-wha? me ?a fright? of crouse not''the old drawf stuttered.

''oh no ,of crouse not''her face went mockingly serious''you're far to brave for that''jessaimne shook her head slightly.''now hoggle what were you doing clambering around in the fire forest in the middle of the night?''.

''oh ,don't ya even try to sound all commanding ,jess .Ya know ya holed nothing over me''hoggle scoulded her.He was acustomed to the way jessamines blood lined behaved.For what she looked nothing like her father she made up for in her stubborness and liking to play unfair games with others.Same mocking smile,same love of power ,hoggle made sure that ,even thourgh she was so much like her father that she would never let her get drunk on power and the fear of others like her father did.And also unlike her father she could get his name right on the first go not the 100th.Hoggle thourght that jareth must have siad all the names like higgle,hogwart,hogbrain atleast 1000 times each by now and he was't about to get it right.

jessamine simply shook her head ,her long, red curls bounching over her shoulders .''now ,hoggle I would love to stay and chat but I'am a bit ...preoctupied''her smrik making a return as she pounder over the last word.A look of mischievous spark in her big green eyes.

''ya better not be up to no good''hoggle warned his face going fully serious now.''ya better not get ya self hurt''

''oh hoggle ,don't you ever let me have any fun?''

''not if ya going to get hurt ''having fun''.he qoutied the two last words with his fingers ,knowing that jesses type of fun was hunting at night,seeing how long she could holed her breath under water, pacticing anything to do with swords or achery ,riding houres back on the edges of steep gullyes and of course making him worried.

she left all her old hobbies behind with her father and roaly life .but it's not like she had much of a choice.

''what?me ?get hurt? I honestly have no idea what you're talking about hoggle''she smiled innocently.''now if you excse me ''

jessamine leaped into the air above hoggles head.As she felt the air whipp around her she took her second form,sliver glitter fell around her and right over hoggle.thid form happened be a black cat .It was the same form she took as she watched sarah ,hoggle , ludo ,sir diddymus and amboris make there way thourgh into the goblin city. while her father had been to flastered to notice her disapeerance.

hoggle shook his head ,the glitter falling out of his white whisped hair and decided to stay around the area unless she got into any trouble whice she was likely to.She was a danger magnate.

Thorght if she was to get in trouble hoggle would'nt be much help .the best he could do would be go to the closet camp and get help.

Hoggle had been friends with the previous rebel leader, james .he was only 21 years old.He was born in a camp. his father,mother,older brother and himself all devoted memebers.His father and mother are both healers from the camps and his sister a healer in training.

\-------------------------

Carlessly placing one black paw after another ,jessamine scaled tree after tree.She was having the time of her life.Even thourgh it would be a while before it ended ,if it ever did.

lanching her self of a branch 10 meters up ,she changed back into her human form .She stood up ,man did she love doing that.But she was't lying to hoggle about being bizzez tonight.

She had a meeting with one of her informents who worked in the castle kitchens.There had been word of a concile meeting at the castel involing the labyrinths champion ,sarahs willams .Oh ,jessamine rolled her eyes at the story of her father falling in love with one of the two things that could bring him to his knees.

It was to bad he only loves one of them.She thourght but then menatlly scolded her self .she left that life behind ,there was no way she was going to let it drag her down. :[

she was on the egde of the firey forest ,a large stone wall standing in her way.It was to risky teleporting out here, miles away from her magic portected underground camp.So she simply changed to her cat form ,sliver glitter falling around her,her bright eyes the only thing some one would able to see in the dark.

Jessamine pounced her way up the tree until a branch came level with the top of the wall.She waited in the darkness of the leaves around when see heard a voice.

''missy jessy ,that you?''a small goblin with ears that belowed out of the side of its head was stand on the walk way.Neverously looking around .Soon the goblins eyes was caught in jessamines merciless gaze .she loved how the goblin squrimed slightly.

Maybe she could get some information and some fun.

'''who's there?''the goblin asked.

she changed back to her human form and crawed out of her hidding spot.

''oh! ,missy jessy ! you scard the underground out of me!''the goblin squiked.

''oh ,I know I did ,snare''she smiled wickedly .Her eyes flashing .this made the goblin to continue to squrimed.''so what's the inside news?''

''wells , da concile is comin to da castel to talk bout the sarah lady''the goblin siad. 

''And why would they care about her,other than the fact that she is the only one ever to complete and defet the labyrinth?''she said squtting down to the goblins height but not getting any closer .

''kingy wants to bring her to da underground''

''Why?''she asked .What was he going to do try and marry her?well it would't of surprized her ,sarah and herself were the only things he could never contain.So it kinda made sence he was a majorly sore losser ,but then so was she.

''kingy says that she will be his.But thats all he said''the goblin was getting even more worried the longer it stood there.It had a king that could kick him into the bog or send the cleaners after him at a worng word and a ex-princess who could do just as bad.

''thanks''she said quickly and walked back over to the edge leading into the firey forest.She peered down at the 15 meter dorp before her and smiled mischievously and swiftly walked off the egde .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before jareths met sarah he had another love .she left him with a child who not anyones idea of the ordinary child.

Thats one more goblin to my kingdom, jareth thourght .Flicking his fingers over his shoulders and the huge wooden doors that lead to the hall way behind him closed.A looked at his chamber around him .One large king sized bed with four tall ,dark wood posts,deep red sliky sheets neatly tucked.A large wooden desk ,cluttered with papers and notice he'd be going thourgh soon.Off on the far side of the room sat two doors one leading to his bathroom suit ,the other leading to his huge walk in wardrob.

He heavly sighed and plonked himself down on to his desk chair.

\--------------------------

He had been reading and signing papers for the last three hours when one letter caught his attention.This letter had a goblin army crest stamped on the enelovpe ,the stamp was red -meaning super doper importana-instead of the normal gold stamp.Jareth quickly open the letter and begain bore his eyes into the page.

The letter read

**Dear goblin king **

**There has been talk of the ex-princess and the rebel outlaws within you're people ,concerning an ambush of the concile memebers.**

**The where abouts of the outlaws compound is still unknow and anyone caught helping or conciling the rebels or another information concering them will be bourght to you're court .**

**There has also been talk of the ex-princess powers growing to full age .If this is true and the rebel outlaws do plan attack it will cau-**

He was not going to read anymore.He crumpled the paper in his gloved hand .He screamed in his rage and his fist caught fire and the letter burnt away to ashes.

She was just getting stronger and stronger .No fae gets full magic until there almost 30 years old .Jareth got his early at 28.But she's only a child, can she even handle that much magic ?jareth always knew she was powerful ,but her full powers? it had to be some kind of prank and if it was the bog would be needing more room.

\-------------------------

Sarah smiled at her three friends in her mirror.She was in her dorm that she'd moved into earlyer that year .she was 24 now and that darn goblin king still stalk thorught her dreams ,giving her many sleepless nights.

''sarah?''hoggle asked slowly ,caution in his voice.

''yeah ,hoggle?''sarah asked she could't see the worrie in his eye's

Hoggle shared a quick nervous glance with ludo and diddymus.''Ya have'nt been ahaving those dreams again have ya''

A bright red blush crept into her cheeks.She'd had one last night.''maybe''she answered in almost a whisper.

''king want swara''ludo said

''brother, hush!''diddymus hissed

''what?!jareth wants me!? why?! .Sarahs forest green eyes grew wide.Her freinds just staired at her''hoggle? come on you guys !?'' sarah grabed wholed of the sides of the mirror''come on guys ? you can't be seroius!?''

slowly there faces faded ''no come back!, hoggle? ludo?''Sarah let go of the mirror .this could'nt be happening ,she had to be dreaming ,But she knew she was't .Tears started flowing and at first she did't stop it ,then she came to her sences .NO SARAH YOU'RE NOT A BABY !,YOU'RE BLOODY 24 YEARS OLD.GET A DAMM GRIP!.sarahs mind screamed at her.she wiped her eyes with her sleeve .no she was't a baby ,she was't going to break down just like that ,she was so much stronger than that.

So much stronger than that.


End file.
